Why Not Me?
by ILikeFemales
Summary: This is based on the song "Why Not Me?" by Alexnder Rybak, but it also fits these "CATS" characters so well. The Jellicle Ball is coming soon and Pouncival is wondering, "If bombalurina does not know who her date will be, why not me?"
1. Chapter 1

Pouncival loved Bombalurina so much. Even after hearing so many things about her as a youngling. The things that he heard were things like, "She's a flirt." Of course, those things were true. The only tom she truly loved was Rum Tum Tugger. Pounce did not believe she loved Tugger though it was so very true. Pouncival just can't get her out of his head, though.

Bombalurina walked up to Pouncival one day. Well, at least, that's what he thought. She was simply passing by. Most toms stared at her as she walked.

"Hey, Pounce," she flirted. Pouncival was now in the clouds. He was not responding. His eyes grew wide just from her saying "Hello." Everything was silent until one tom let out a chuckle. It was Alonzo. He was laughing at Pouncival because, to him, Pouncival looked like a little child who has had their first crush. This is because he was saying nothing. Pounce was speachless. Soon, after looking at Bombalurina who was still smiling, Pouncival realized that he was being made fun of. More toms started to laugh and before Pouncival knew it, a whole bunch of cats were giggling. Almost all cats, except for Bombalurina, the one who was still smiling at Pouncival. He was curious why she was the only one not laughing, but even more curious why she would stay and talk to him. Her eyes looked desperate for something that he could not name. He wished he knew what was on her mind.

"Hi," Pouncival finally answered. He looked around and most cats were gone now.

"Oh so you can talk," Bombalurina joked. She had such witts. Perhaps that it how she flirted. Pouncival grew red cheeks as he scratched his head.

"Yeah," he softly said, "I guess I have stage fright or something." He chuckled hoping to succeed with his joke.

Bombalurina, too, let out a laugh and said, "Well, we are alone now so you, darling, do not have to worry one bit about that." Pouncival grinned as he looked up. Bombalurina's cheeks were as rosey as ever and her smile was perfect like it always is.

"I'll see you around then," said Bomba. Pouncival was shocked at this for he had thought she was going to ask or chat about something. His eyes looked puzzled.

Bomba noticed and asked, "Everything okay, Pouncival?"

"Yeah," he said getting rid of his confused eyes, "You just seemed like you were gonna say something. That's all."

Bombalurina tried to hide her surprised expression with a guilty face as she said, "Sorry, but I actually was just greeting you."

"Yeah, alright. Bye," Pouncival said as he waved his hand.

"Bye," said Bombalurina walking away with such perfection. Pouncival truly was confused. He had thought she talked to him for another purpose. He was not completely sure what her purpose was even after she had told him.

**_You're standing right in front of me _**  
**_With a purpose I can't see_**  
**_I wish I knew what's on your mind _**  
**_But that's a key I'll never find_**

After that encounter with the Queen of which everyone loves, Pouncival got to thinking. Soon, the Jellicle Ball would be here. Pouncival did not believe to have any admirers so why not ask Bombalurina? He had all the confidence in the world that Bomba would attend the Ball with him. Why wouldn't she? Pouncival smiled at the thought of it.

Pouncival was waking in the junkyard. Most cats were out doing their own thing, but Pounce did see someone near him. It was Demeter. Pouncival knew that she was very close to Bombalurina so he went over to talk to her.

Demeter quickly turned her head when she heard Pouncival say, "Hey!"

"Hello," Demeter replied faking a smile only to be friendly.

"Can I ask you something?" he said to Demeter as her eyes grew large with concern.

"Of course," she replied; her eyes still big and dark.

"I've heard things about Bombalurina (untrue, of course.) It's that she's a flirt and stuff lik that. Why do cats say those things?"

"well," Demeter said, "I-"

Before she could finish, a loud voice said, "They say those things, little tom, because they are true!" The voice came from Munkustrap, Demeter's mate.

"Hey," Demeter said playfully, "It's not that bad of a thing."

"Says her best friend," Munku joked, "but what about to those heartbroken toms who have fallen in love with that gorgeous flirt?" Pounce was now really confused. Were Demeter and Munku saying that Bomba really was a flirt?

"Hey, she isn't that bad of a queen," said Demeter as Munku put his paw around her shoulder.

"Wait," said Pouncival frowning, "so she really is flirting with... everyone?"

"I wouldn't say everyone," started Demeter.

"But the Scarlet Queen has to find something to do for fun," Munku finished joking. Pouncival was quite disturbed by Bomba's closest friend admitting to Bombalurina being a flirt. He started to think to himself.

"Maybe," he thought, "they're right. She was just, as she said, "greeting me." She does that every time she passes a tom." Pouncival continued to think about this. "She flirts with me, but she also flirts with them?" He knew the answer to this. There was so much evidence, but Pouncival chose not to believe it. In fact, he was going to ask Bomba to the Jellicle Ball. Unfortunately for Pouncival, Bombalurina was never passing by alone. He could not get her alone for a very long time, but he still continued waiting.

One morning, however, Pouncival saw a red cat passing by. It was Bombalurina.

"Hey," he said as he scurried over to her.

"Hi," she said putting on a large smile that lit up her face. "So, Pouncival, what have you been up to?" she asked with her angel-like voice.

"Well, not much, "he quickly replied as he tried to think of what he should say next. "You?"

"Well, you know, we've got the Jellicle Ball to think of," she replied this time not flirting.

"Yes, of course," he said happy that she brought up the topic, "Have you anyone to attend the Jellicle Ball with?"

"Actually, no," she said about to speak once more, but was cut off by Pouncival.

"Then," he said, "It was kind of fortunate that you were here today."

"Oh?" she answered still grinning, "How so, Pouncival?"

"I thought maybe you would go with me," he said very quickly. To his surprise, Bombalurina's smile faded. She looked quite nervous. Pouncival bit his lip, feeling akward at the silence that was present.

"Um," she said now biting her lip. She did not want to hurt him, but Pouncival could not see that for he was crushed when she said, "I- I'd rather...not." He frowned. He was heartbroken just like Munkustrap had remarked.

"Sh-She is what everyone says," Pounce thought thinking about all the evidence of her being a flirt. "What did I do wrong?" he said wondering for what reason she would not sttend the Ball with him.

"Pounce, it's reall not you," she said, "It's just, at the Ball, your date seems so..." She paused to find the right word, "so final," she finished. "It seems as if your date to the Ball must be your partner for more than just... dancing," she told him. He still wondered why she would not go with him. He knew that there was no one else she would want to go with.

He was sad and sounded dissapointed when he said, "But I really waited for so long." Bomba did look guilty, but was it real? "I waited so long to get you alone?" He normally would keep those words inside his head, but in the mood he was in, he would have said anything that was on his mind.

Pouncival now realized something. He still was no longer in the mood where he spoke his mind, so he just thought, "She is playing me!" His eyes grew big as he realized the "lies" weren't lies at all.

"I'll go somewhere else with you," Bombalurina assured him as she rubbed her paws through the fur on Pouncival's head. She rubbed his ear and then said, "I will see you some other time then?" She soon walked away.

He followed her to speak his mind, but when he reached her location, she was with Rum Tum Tugger! She was flirting with him! Pounce watched as her red fur brushed up against his. To Pouncival was shocked when he saw Bomba about to kiss Tugger. He was so very jelous, but did not know why for he still "knew" that she didn't really love any of the toms and he still wondered why wouldn't she pick him? Pounce stopped thinking for before his very eyes, he saw Bombalurina get dropped by the Tugger. He flirts with every queen, but when the queen who everyone wants tries to flirt with him, she gets dropped! Next, the even more shocking happend. TTugger bumped Bomba away. She was actually mad now. Pouncival could see the fire in her eyes. To Pouncival's surprise, Bombalurina stopped flirting with Tugger and rubbed Pouncival's leg.

"This game of yours, Bombalurina, will it ever end?" he thought to himself.

**_I wanna know what I did wrong  
I really waited for so long  
To be alone with you again  
I bet your game will never end_**


	2. Chapter 2

There were three days left. Only three days until the Jelicle Ball. Pouncival was now alone. It was dark and Bombalurina had got him thinking.

"I don't get it," he thought. "Why not me?"

**Tonight is dark and you are gone**  
**Again I'm wondering on my lawn**  
**I guess I'll never know the truth**  
**About the secrets from your youth**

Bombalurina may just be a flirt, but certainly felt for Pouncival. Demeter was her closest friend, but Pouncival had been so good lately. She ran as she saw a small cat in the distance. It was Pouncival. She wanted to give him hope in some way so she ran over to him.

"Hello, Pouncival," she said, "I know I said this before, but if you want to do anything else with me just ask." She spoke very desperately for she was desperate to get him happy.

"You know?" Pounce started, "I know that you've been playing me all those times, Bombalurina."

"I'm sorry, Pounce!" she said trying to get Pouncival to look at her.

"You know what else?" said Pounce turning to face the red cat. "If you played all those times, I'd kinda think that you would accept my offer at least to flirt or something."

"Pouncival, if I went with you then everyone will think that we are super serious. At the Jellicle Ball, your date, to me, is your actual 'date'" she said looking at Pouncival's confused face.

"What?"

"'Date' meaning really serious partner. Not just a date, but your true love." she said. Pouncival actually understood it now.

"I was right." Pounce thought. "She has not found a love therefore she does not want to go to the Jellicle Ball with anyone." He was kind of irritated that Bombalurina flirts with all the toms and yet won't go to the Jellicle Ball with anyone.

And if you played me all those times  
I kind of thought that you'll be mine  
But when I realize your world  
You're just a happy little girl

"Hey, Pounce," said a toms voice. Pouncival looked to see who it was. It was Quaxo. Next to the black and white cat was another tom, Plato.

"Hey guys," replied Pounce as he put his brown head down.

"You have a date for the Ball?" asked Plato in his mature voice, but before Pouncival could answer, Quaxo shouted something.

"You know Victoria doesn't have one?"

"Are you serious?" asked Plato in shock. He thought for sure that the white cat would get a date really quickly.

"Yeah, you gonna ask her?" asked Quaxo secretly liking Victoria a little bit.

"I don't know," said Plato, "I might ask her to dance at the Jellicle Ball, but I might not ask her to it." Quaxo shook his head.

"So what about you, Pounce? You gong with anyone?" asked Quaxo.

"I actually got rejected," Pounce said letting out a fake laugh.

"Who'd you ask?" asked Quaxo smiling and very interested.

Pounce hesitated, but quietly said, "Bombalurina." Plato and Quaxo smiled.

"What?" shouted Plato.

"Did you actually think that she would go with someone?" joked Quaxo.

"Nope. Not the Scarlet Queen," said Plato.

"No sure," agreed Quaxo, "not the Scarlet Queen."

"Heh. Everyone know her name?" asked Pouncival.

"Yeah," answered a spotted cat. It was Alonzo. "Who doesn't know her?" The toms laughed. "Bombalurina, the Scarlet Queen."

"Don't beat yourself up, Pounce," said Quaxo patting Pouncival's back. "I know I've gotten rejected by her."

"Yeah, me too!" shouted Alonzo.

"And I," said Plato.

"Hey!" another tom shouted. It was George. "It's not called rejection when someone flirts with you and then starts to flirt with someone else. It's called changing your mind, but it's also just what she does."

"Yeah I didn't believe it until Munkustrap, the mate of Bombalurina's closest friend, said it," said Plato, "and some toms are still doubting. Oh believe me, it drives those toms even crazier than us."

Pouncival was just walking in the night when he saw Bombalurina, the flirt; Bombalurina, the Scarlet Queen.

"Hey!" he shouted at her hoping he would get some thing off of his mind.

"Hey," she flirted, "So did you think about my offer?" Pounce was not only distracted. He was confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked very loudly.

"I told you I'd do something else with you," Bombalurina reminded him.

"Oh yeah," he said, but was really thinking, "Because you can you can do things with all the guys you want, but can't choose one to be your real 'date.'" After a moment of pausing, Pouncival said, "I actually havn't thought about that yet."

"Oh," she said as her face lit up.

"I actually was going to say something else," he said.

"Very well," she flirted as she sat on a tire and crossed her legs.

"So, Scarlet Queen," Pouncival started. Bombalurina let out a half smile when he called her that. "I believe that is what all the toms call you." She let out another half smile as a response. "Everyone knows your name, Bombalurina."

"Heh. Well, that is good to know," she joked.

"And I think it's rather cruel how you play everyone like this," Pounce said seriously. Bombalurina was surprised at what he had just said.

"What?"

"Yeah, everyone knows your name because you... seduce them." There was a pause and when Pouncival spoke again, he was calm. "I bet a bunch of toms are going crazy because of you. You drive them insane."

Bombalurina laughed and said, "Are you one of them, Pouncival?"

"You know I just don't get something," he said ignoring her. "I saw you flirting with Tugger." He paused and began again. "It made me jelous." Bombalurina gave a small chuckle at that remark. "I don't know why, though," he continued. "Do you wanna know the reason that I don't know why I was jelous?" She nodded still crossing her legs. "Because I don't believe that you love anyone." Bombalurina's eyes widend as he continued. "You flirt with all the toms. I'm not the only one." He walked closer to Bombalurina who's eyes were focused on him and only him. "But you really don't love any of them so I don't get it. You don't know who her date is. Your not sure when you will find a tom to actually love and I'm sure you wonder who your love will be." Bombalurina looked down in thought. "You may not find a love in years, but you still wonder who your 'date' will be." Her eyes met his again when he spoke the words, "And I still wonder, if you are not sure then, Bombalurina, why not me?"

________**__****__**

**__******

**_And everybody knows your name_**  
**_You're driving everyone insane_**  
**_I saw you flirting with that guy_**  
**_It made me jealous don't know why_**  
**_I know I'm not the only one_**  
**_But when all is said and done_**  
**_You wonder who your date would be_**  
**_I wonder, Katherine, why not me?_**

**__**


	3. Chapter 3

Bombalurina did not say yes. She only said to Pouncival that he might be right. She also said he might be misunderstanding why she could not go to the Jellicle Ball with him. At least she was going. Pouncival thought that he could at least dance with her even if she would not pick him as a date.

Just minutes before the Jellicle Ball, Pouncival saw Bombalurina many times. She would dance with a whole bunch of toms.

"She's certainly leading on Plato," thought Pouncival as he saw Bomba flirting.

Soon, all of the cats were beggining to get closer to eachother. They would all have moments except for cats like Bombalurina and Pouncival who did not have anyone to love. Pounce saw Bombalurina alone and decided to go talk to her. Everyone else was having some good times so he thought there was no reason not for her to have a good time, too.

"Hey, Bomba," he saidsoftly as he walked over to Bombalurina who was looking down at the mates who had truly loved one another.

"Hello, Pounce," she said looking up and into Pouncival's big eyes.

"So I know you don't have a date to the Jellicle Ball," he thought for a moment and then said, "and don't want one, but i figured that since all of these cats are... giving eachother some comfurt then maybe I could comfurt you." His tone was high by the end of that sentence.

"What?" Bombalurina asked with a puzzled look on her face. What was he trying to say?

"I don't have to be your date to the Ball, Bombalurina," he said explaining, "but I can still comfurt you like all of the cats in love are doing. I just figured you wouldn't want to be alone and sense you don't have an actual true love I just wondered 'Why not me?'"

**Katherine why not me **  
**(Katherine why not me?)**  
**Katherine why not me **  
**(Katherine why not me?)**

Bombalurina gave Pouncival a smile and said, "Of course, Pouncival. That would be very nice." Pouncival grinned and then grabbed Bombalurina's arm. They ran to where the other cats were and began to talk. Pouncival could see that Bombalurina wasn't her usual flirty self that night.

"I- I actually feel kind of close to you right now, Pounce," said Bombalurina so sweetly.

"Really?" replied Pouncival with a now lit up face. "I feel close to you, too."

"You know, the only cats Iv'e actually gotten to know," said Bombalurina, "are Munkustrap and Demeter." Pouncival nodded to ensure Bomba he was listening and she went on. "And I only like one of them," she joked. They both chuckled, but then, Bombalurina's eyes grew serious. "Now I have you, too." She said as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Yes, you do," he said, "and if you need anything, just tell me."

"Thank you, Pouncival," she said with a smile, "You will always be my friend... I hope." As she said this, she leaned on Pouncival's fuzzy shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said showing his teeth with a grin. "I'm happy we are friends," he said. Bombalurina's face lit up at that. "But I wish we could be more." Bombalurina's face lost it's smile. She did not feel that much for him, but she felt guilty. She did not love him like he did her. "I love you," he said feeling weak at Bombalurina being so close to him. Bombalurina did feel bad.

She wanted to cheer him up so she let out a smile and said, "Well, Pouncival..." He looked at her wondering what she had to say. She continued, "you still havn't givin any thought to my offer?" She gave him another smile and put her paw on his shoulder. "Wherever you want to go," she said, "and whatever you want to do."

"Okay," he said smiling back at her.

"I'll be there," she assured him, "Just say, 'Bombalurina, why not me?'" They both smiled.

They did have to most wonderful night of both of their lives. It was definately the most fun. Pouncival hoped that even if h couldn't be her love, they could be great friends untill the end. He always loved her. Even thought he was so used to talking to her, he got weak because he loved her that much.

**You know I'm glad that you're my friend**  
**I hope this story never ends**  
**But there are times I nearly cry**  
**You make me weak I don't know why**  
**I know I'm not the only one**  
**But If you'd like to have some fun**  
**Wherever you might want to be**  
**Just say Katherine, why not me?**

**THE END**


End file.
